How Tinker Bell Became Tinker Bell
by SummerSoul14
Summary: Once a very long time ago Tinker Bell used to be human, but how did she turn into the fairy we all know and love? How did she come to Never Land and why is she so jelous when Peter Pan pays any other attention to another girl?
1. The Boy In the Window

How Tinker bell became Tinker bell

Chapter 1: The boy in the Window

Ever since I was just a little girl, my father would tell me stories about this magical place called Never land, where time stops and you can never grow a day older than the moment you've arrived. Almost every night, I would dream of going there, to see this place with my own two eyes. Sometimes, in my dreams, I actually believed I was there in Never land, battling Captain Hook along side with my friend Peter Pan, but one night had turned into two, two nights turned into four, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Eventually I had stopped believing that I would ever visit this place and Never land had become, a memory and than a myth. Until one day, everything changed and I had lost all hope, faith, love, dignity and even the joy of life its-self…

On March, 17th at quarter to 9 was the exact time and date that it happened. My Father was on his way home from work, and just has he turned left on to the street where we lived, he was hit by a drunk driver. I remember staying up past midnight, just waiting for him to come home, but he never came. I didn't even know what had happened to him, until the next day. Since I had fallen asleep on the couch, I thought that my Father had come home and was sleeping in his bed. When I checked his room, I noticed that he wasn't there and I had developed a very sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I needed to get out of that house! So, I decided to go for a little walk, as soon as I was on the side walk, I saw a few police cars, an ambulance, and my father's smashed up car...  
After that, I was sent away, to live with my grandparents. They had tried everything to try and cheer me up, but none of it had worked. At School, I had become an outsider, even my friends didn't know who I was anymore. I had just stopped caring, and walked around without a purpose. There was this one day, where I was so depressed that I actually wrote a suicide letter to my grandparents, with tears running down my face, but I never sent it to them, for there was a boy, looking in threw the window and to this day, I still thank him for saving my life.

The Boy had dirty blonde hair, light blue almost green eyes and seemed to be wearing shorts with leaves every where! I was a bit frightened by him at first, but for some reason, I felt that I've known him for a long time and that I could trust him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked curiously

Even though I heard him, I did not answer him, I was too embarrassed to say it. So, I just kept on writing that dreadful letter.

"What's that you're writing?" the boy asked.

I sighed, "It's….its nothing!" and I crumbled up that letter and threw it away in the garbage can. I refused to look at the boy, I didn't know who he was and I really didn't care at the moment. A few tears started to pour out of my lifeless eyes. I quickly tried to brush them away; I didn't want that boy to see me like this, but he seemed to know I was crying anyways. The boy flew in through my window, only wearing some torn, faded shorts.

"Take my hand; we can get away from here." He said while stretching out his hand.

"_I just met you, what makes you think that I would go anywhere with you?" _I thought, but that quickly changed. I looked at him and his gorgeous blue-green eyes. A new feeling came over me and for some reason I just couldn't say no. So I took his hand and asked him.

"Where are we going?"

"Some where far away, where we can do what ever we want when ever we want! But, first I'm going to have to teach you how to fly!" said the boy enthusiastically while he pulled a small bag out of the back pocket of his shorts.

"What? That's impossible! I can't fly!"

"Well, if you keep saying that you won't! The only way to fly is to believe that you can fly! And this stuff also helps." The boy sprinkled some dust on me. "Now all you have to do is think of a happy thought."

"A happy thought?" I said in disbelief. "I haven't had one of those in a really long time." Just than Peter took my hand and I looked straight into his gorgeous eyes. "I-I-I don't think its work—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed! My whole body was floating in the air! I could now touch the ceiling!

"Tinker bell, what's going on it there?" Instantly shouted my Grandmother's voice from the hall way.

"Oh, nothing I just tripped over the side of my bed!" I replied. After a while you could hear the sound of her slippers against the wood floors. "Hide!" I whispered to the boy, and started to fly out the window. "Wait! What's your name?" I called after him.

"Peter Pan." Said the boy before he flew out the window; I began to sink as I watched him, than my bedroom door slowly opened. I turned around and found my grandmother in the door way.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, that was quite a scream I heard!" she said.

"I'm fine."

"I was just making sure, good night my darling."

"Good night." I said while giving her a hug, before she left. I walked back over to the window, to see if the Peter Pan was still there. I waited for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that he probably went back to wherever he came from. I crawled in my fairly big bed and fell fast sleep, having one of the best dreams in my whole life. All my father's stories seemed to be coming back to me and I've finally realized how much I needed them.


	2. A Strange Feeling

How Tinker bell became Tinker bell

Chapter 2: A Strange Feeling

I don't know what that feeling was when I had looked into Peter Pan's eyes, but all I know is that it was back. It was there when I woke up, when I went to school and even when I was back home again. And today for the first time, I started to act like my good old self. I actually was talking to my friends again instead of practically sitting in a corner by myself. It felt good not to be a million miles away from everyone else. My life seemed to finally be going back to normal. Although at the back of my mind, I will never forget what happened.

When I had got home from school I did the usual stuff. Throw my backpack in my room, watched T.V. until my Grandpa came home and told me to go do my homework, did my homework, ate supper, sat around trying to find something to do and went to bed. But, I didn't actually sleep because I was woken up by those pair of blue-green eyes from the night before. I opened the window to let him in.

"Are you ready?" asked Peter Pan

"Wait! I need to get just one thing!" I replied and started scurrying around my room looking for the one thing that I could not live without. "Alright, let's go!" I said once I had found it.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Peter took my hand and we began to sour out the window! It was the most magical thing in the world! Flying over the roof tops, which most of them I recognized. It was a feeling like no other, I felt completely free and safe, which I haven't felt in a really long time. I looked over and gazed into Peter's eyes, and of course the strange feeling had arrived again! A few minutes later he had noticed me looking at him. "What?" He asked

"Oh! Nothing! " I replied and looked away. My face started to get hotter. _"What? Is wrong with me now? This is all so strange!"_ I thought.

Peter and I took a break from flying after a while and we were just sitting on the roof of someone's house right in front of the huge clock tower, talking. The whole time, I just felt like I knew him, and have known him for a long time, but I didn't understand how that would work, since I've never seen him before.

"What were you looking for?" Peter Pan asked curiously

"Hmm?" I replied not really paying attention to his question. I was looking up at all the beautiful stars in the sky that I rarely got to see.

"Back at your house…"

After he said that I instantly knew what he was talking about, but I kind of hesitated before I answered him, because I have never told anyone before.

"Well, when I was younger my mother had passed away and my father had given me her locket." I replied while holding out my hand and showing Peter the silver necklace with a little heart on it. I opened it and there was a picture of my mother on one side of it and a picture of my dad on the other side, they were younger so the pictures where taken when they were dating. "My father told me to always keep it close to my heart. Though back then, I didn't understand exactly what he meant." I felt a small tear make its way down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

Peter became very quiet after that. It seemed like he was in a deep thought about something. I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling it might have been about taking me to Never land with him. Maybe he thought that too much has happened to me and he should just bring me back home or was it because I had made him remember something he didn't want to in the first place, something that had happened a long time ago.

"Peter? Are you alright?"

"Yah, I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?"

"About…" I was looking straight at him, but I must have had an expression on my face that made him feel uncomfortable because he quickly changed the subject. "Why we aren't in Never land yet!" He said excitedly and I couldn't help, but smile!


End file.
